The Ghost of Amity Park
by Spectral Ninja
Summary: Jake Long, along with his friends, is on an exchange program to uncover the ghostly mystery that abides in Amity Park. Little do they know what they will face in that small town.


Hey, what's up? Finally, another multi-chap fanfic besides _The Next Phantom_. Hope you all enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and American Dragon: Jake Long belings to Nick Fillipi

* * *

><p>"Yo, Jakey. Why did we exactly get in the exchange program? I mean this school is like a hundred miles away and we've been driving almost all night long."<p>

It was a typical Monday morning. On that day, there was a bus holding a bunch of teenagers who signed up for the exchange program with Casper High, one of the schools associated with theirs. These teens were New Yorkers and among them were a group of three friends. One wore a green bonnet with a long sleeved orange shirt over-lapped by a blue shirt with an alien in the middle and a brown pair of baggy jeans. Another was an African-American girl with a light blue shirt with a hoodie which had a panda bear in the middle and a pair of dark green jeans. Last but not the least, was a tanned kid who looked a little Asian with incredibly spikey hair with green highlights, wore a red jacket with yellow ovals on each shoulder and a pair of blue cargo jeans to match. This kid had a worried look on his face as he looked out of the window, as if expecting something to pop out.

"Hey, I asked you a question. It isn't that hard to answer something as simple as that, don't you think?" the girl said sarcastically.

"Huh, what?"said the boy as he snapped out of his trance,"Oh, yeah. Sorry Trixie. It's just that I'm a little worried. Don't you remember what Gramps said? There's a ghost problem right where we're heading. After that little encounter with Shackles Jack, we should better keep our eyes open. Fu had also explained that ghosts don't exactly fall under the category of magical creatures so it just makes things ten times worse."

"Jake, relax" said the tallest of the three, "Don't worry about those crazy spirits that can probably jeopardize the whole magical community but instead think of this a vacation. It's pretty sweet that we get to go to another school. Plus, it's like a reset button. We can be whoever we want because they don't know us. I can become known in this school as 'Spudinski the Awesome'"

"Uh, Spud. Nice try there yet I have to admit. I probably need to chillax more often. Let it slide. Besides, the Am Drag can use a new reputation in this school."

You see, the boy with the spikey hair wasn't just a kid. His name was Jacob 'Jake' Long and he wasn't really human but a dragon and they have this ability to be able to take a form of a human. He was better known to the magical world as the American Dragon and his main duty was to protect all magical creatures. Though being a teen, he was irresponsible but he always managed to fix the problems, even though most of them were caused by him.

"Speaking of school," said the girl named Trixie, "we're here, guys!"

Sure enough, their bus was approaching a really old looking school with the red and white paint nearly peeling off and a few vines clinging on its walls. There was a huge marble sign up at the front with words Casper High etched on it. On the field were students walking and talking casually as they made their way to the entrance of the school. All of the new arrivals looked out of the windows to have a clearer view of where they were going study for the whole month.

"Yeah, so about this exchange student thing," Jake said to his friends as the students began to form a single file, "We're assigned to sleep in one of our new classmate's house, right? Who are you guys assigned to?"

"Well, I got this girl named Samantha Manson. Sounds like a snobby girl's name if you ask me," answered Trixie.

"I got a dude with a weirder name. Man, it's so hard to read," Spud said as he squinted his eyes, trying hard to read the name. Suddenly, Trixie grabbed the note, turned it upside down and placed it back on her friend's hand. Then Spud's eyes widened as he finally understood the name and said, "Oh, Tucker Foley. Man, that was a hard name to read."

Jake and Trixie just rolled their eyes as Jake got his note. "Huh, Daniel Fenton. It's a weird name for a dude. Well, anyways lets just... WHOA!"

Jake suddenly tripped on his feet and landed face first in the mud. When he looked up, he saw two jocks laughing their heads off. He glared at them in disgust as he wiped the mud off his face.

"Hey look," teased the blonde kid with a buzz cut, "Another wimp who fell for the old trip trick. What's your name, chump?"

Jake merely glared at the buff teen, fuming on the inside. It was like having another Brad around here. He tried to go away but the other jock grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and hoisted him up.

"Hey, let me go!" yelled Jake as he struggled to get free.

"Nice try, wimp," said the blonde, "My name Dash Baxter and we're the welcoming committee of Casper. So let me ask again. What's your name?"

"Jake Long," he said with his teeth gritted. The other jock let go and Jake landed on the ground with a thud. Spud and Trixie tried to run to Jake's rescue but a group of Dash's friends blocked their way.

"Well, Jake Long," Dash said as he sharply poking Jake with each syllable, "I can't think of a catchy rude nickname for you yet so you're of the hook today but next time I see you, I'm sure that I'm going to have fun whaling on such a puny wimp like you."

With that, Dash pushed Jake back into the mud and left with his group, laughing their heads of. As Jake's friends ran to help him up, the only thing Jake could say at that moment was two very specific words.

"Oh man."

"I can't believe we signed for this," whispered a girl with a sleeveless black shirt with a purple oval at the center, short black hair and purple eyes to her two friends. The African American boy merely shrugged and replied, "Well, it's worth a try. Besides we skipped this stuff last time they came because someone here decided to have trouble with his powers."

"Hey," said the raven haired teenaged boy with blue eyes, "That was months ago. I've been fighting in those months to be able to master my powers and get them on the low."

Yes, if you guessed again, the kid with the blue eyes isn't an ordinary kid as well. His name was Daniel Fenton, better known as Danny to almost everyone. He was half-ghost due to the accident in his parents' lab, who happen to be ghost hunters. He decided not to tell his parents a thing and named his alter ego Danny Phantom, now the resident hero of Amity Park who fights other ghosts to protect the town.

"Yeah, sure, brag about your progression Mr. I'm Better Already," teased the girl, "but you still haven't mastered the others yet."

"Sam," Danny said in a playful tone," You know I've improved this far. Right, Tucker?"

"Hey, don't pull me in your lovers' quarrel," Tucker replied as he gave them a sly smile. Sam and Danny glared at him but they quickly looked away as their teacher, Mr. Lancer, entered the classroom and cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone, as we all know, we have exchange students coming from New York," Mr. Lancer announced as he brought out a piece of paper from his pocket, "and each volunteers from this class will be assigned to a specified student. They will give the tour around our school and also host them in their homes."

At this Danny groaned, knowing that his parents would probably embarrass him. He believed that the student he's gonna be with wouldn't probably last a minute at his house. Mr. Lancer looked at the list and began calling out the students name and announced who they were going to be with. Soon enough, the exchange students entered the classroom and sat right next to their host. As soon as they were comfortable, some of the students began talking with one another.

Danny sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow towards at his partner. If anything, his partner smelled like he swam in the trash. Though being the sensative person Danny was, he stuck out his hands and said, "Hey, welcome to Casper High. My name's Danny."

Jake looked at his hand for a while then after a few seconds, took it."The name's Jake, Jake Long" he replied, "So, what do you usually do here in this town."

"Not much, just goof off on weekends, study on the weekdays and run for our lives on other occasions."

"Run for your lives?"

"Trust me when I say this," Danny said with a knowing grin. Suddenly, blue mist appeared from his mouth and panic began to grow within him. A ghost, right now? he thought. Great, my partner's going to think I'm ditching him. At the same time, Jake saw something outside that whizzed passed by, sending him on high alert. Both Danny and Jake stood up at the same time and yelled, "Can I be excused?"

Mr. Lancer opened his mouth to excuse them but they gave no heed to his permission. They were both running outside the classroom, leaving one very annoyed teacher. Meanwhile, Trixie gave a suspicious look towards Danny while Sam tried to distract her.

"Don't mind the guy who just ran outside. He's just my best friend. He always has this bladder issues. He'll explode any minute if he doesn't take a piss. You know mean," Sam said hurriedly.

"Yeah," Trixie said, not giving that much notice to her excuse. Forgetting the boy, she looked back at Sam and said, "So anyways, is there any arcade around this town with Dance Dance Revolution. I need some place where I can break it down!"

Danny was running down the empty hall, wearing a serious expression on his face. He skidded around the next corner and hurried to reach the back door. As soon as he got outside, he went to his battle stance as his eyes narrowed, checking his surroundings. Feeling that he was safe to transform, he yelled, "I'm goin' ghost!" With that, a bright light appeared around his waist. They split into two rings and began to spread in seperate directions. Where it passed over, Danny's clothes changed. His usual clothes were now replaced with a black spandex with a white collar, gloves and boots with a signature logo which has a 'D' shaped like a generic ghost with a 'P' on the inside. His raven hair turned snow white and his sky blue eyes began to glow bright neon green. As soon as the transformation was over, he took to the sky to find his opponent.

"C'mon," he said to his invisible enemy, "Come out wherever you are."

"BEWARE!"

"Darn it!"

Danny turned around with a big frown on his face as he saw the most annoying ghost of all, the Box Ghost.

"Beware, for I have brought the most dangerous device among all my cube-shaped weapons! I call it 'The Music Box'!"

With that, the Box Ghost brought out the musical device and as it opened, various jewelries came out from within that could possibly strangle Danny if he didn't merely phased through them with a bored look on his face. He rolled his eyes as soon as the music from the box began playing.

"Seriously, dude," Danny said as he twisted the cap of his thermos open, "Get a better container. Something like this!"

As soon Danny pointed the Fenton Thermos towards the Box Ghost, it began sucking his enemy into its contents. As the Box Ghost gave one last cry for help, Danny replaced the cap back on its top.

"Sheesh, it's just the Box Ghost. I expected something a little bigger. Maybe something like a..."

Before he managed to finish his sentence, he felt sharp claws grabbing him by the neck as it began to forcefully push him towards the ground. Danny closed his eyes and tried to turn intangible but his unknown opponent was too fast and too strong that he didn't have the time and felt a great impact that did a number on Danny's back. When he opened his eyes by an inch, he could see a silhouette of a huge creature that somehow looked familiar and at the same time it didn't ring a bell. When it moved closer, Danny could clearly see a big red scaly beast with large claws and fierce black eyes. It had black and green scales from the top of his head to the tip of its tall and his belly was completely yellow. Danny was so surprised at its hugeness that he only managed to name the creature.

"Dragon!" Danny yelped as he tried to get away.

"That's right, spirit," said the dragon, "Get ready cuz' you are gonna be pummeled to a pulp by the Am Drag!"

* * *

><p>Specs: That's right, the Am Drag's in the house! *shot* Yeah, got carried away back there. Remember people, press the shiny button to express how you feel about this stuff.<p>

Danny: You mean review?

Specs: That's what I meant. :3

Jake: C'mon. Can you just say review instead of that long complicated version?

Specs: I write this fic so it stay that way. XP


End file.
